You and I
by hannily
Summary: With Caleb gone to Ravenswood, Hanna was left heartbroken. She started to out herself out there to more guys, and Emily hated that. Hanna points out how Emily is in love with her, which makes Emily question herself if she does. It leads Emily to have feelings she wants to block away from Hanna. Will this end good? (Mainly Hannily)
1. Assumed Truth?

**Emily's POV**

I roll over to my right side, where Hanna lays. I needed a place to stay for a while because I hate being home alone when my moms away while in Texas, again, for a while. Right now, Hanna and I are just laying down on her bed, talking. Her voice trails off and she smiles at what she was explaining. Sure I'm not listening.. But how can I listen? Her face is just something I always study. The nose crinkle she does when she's upset. The ways her dimples flash out . The way her eyebrows furrow when she's mad and/or confused. I just notice the little things about her that she doesn't appreciate of herself.

Her hand waves at her eyes, catching my attention. "Right Em?" she chuckles and her smile widens.

Then I remember what we were talking about. She's just going off about this new guy she's seeing. Which actually makes me a bit upset. "To be honest Han, I don't like these new guys you're seeing," I accidentally say without thinking.

"What, why?" Hanna asks as her eyebrows furrow.

"You always.." I say, trying to find the right words so I don't hurt her, "end up getting hurt by the same thing."

"Like how?"

"Okay Han, but don't take this the wrong way but.. Ever since Caleb left-"

"So this is about Caleb?" She scoffs in the middle of my sentence. Bringing up Caleb was always a sore situation for her.

"No Han, wait let me finish okay?" I say, then she closes her her mouth and nods. "Ever since he left, you been hooking up and dating random guys who just want only one thing, and just leave you hurt broken" I explain.

She says nothing. "That's not true" she says quietly.

"Yea it is Han. Remember Kyle?" I said, bringing up one of the guys she dated.

"You just never liked Kyle because he," she puts her hands out to air quote, "was awkward" she rolls her eyes

"He was really just an awkward guy.." I say, "But that's not the point. The point is, he screwed you over"

"But you never like any guy I start to date" she crosses her arms.

"Because they are the same!" I say

She looks around. Then, for a moment she doesn't say anything, then she says slowly.. "Emily.. Do you like me.."

My eyes widen at the question, "what?"

"You are always mad when I talk about someone new. And always have something to say.. So .. I don't know.. Do you?"

This should be an easy question to answer. My answer is no. Though there was something holding me back saying something different I noticed I'm taking abut too long to answer, "no Hanna. I don't like you like that. Seriously?" I throw a pillow at her.

She throws a pillow back at me then we just attack each other. We laugh, then she ends up straddling me, pinning me down on her bed. I smile, but at the same time I'm just heated. I would never want this position we're in to ever break. Then we hear her phone ring. She gets off of me and checks her phone. "It's him!" she smiles then picks up the phone. "Hey Dylan.." She greets then her voice trails off.

'Its him'.. Why does it hurt a little when she gets excited for a different guy?

She talks on the phone for like 16 minutes. I lie down and try to nap as Hanna ignores me for a phone call, but her giggling over the phone keeps me up. It came to the point where Hanna finally hangs up. "So I'm going to go an date date now, Em" she smiles. "You can stay here if you want"

I roll my eyes. "What?" She asks

"It's just that.. I already know what's going to happen, Han" I sigh

"What?"

"You're just going to get hurt Han!" I raise my voice. I have no idea if this is me talking or.. Jealousy taking over.

"Are you serious right now?" She gets mad

"Yea I am, Hanna" I roll my eyes again.

"Because you're wrong," she crosses her arms.

"Whatever, I'm just going to sleep over at my own house" I walk passed her and out the door.

"Go ahead!" I hear her say behind me. Which pisses me off more.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groan, who can be calling at this time? I turn to my side and get my phone, it's a incoming call from Hanna, and on top of that it's like almost 3 o'clock. Her calling at this time must be important. "Hello?" I answer.

"Em.. You were right," she says with a broken voice. She's been crying..

"Right? What? What's wrong?" I sit up and feel more awake then I did.

"I'm .. At your door.. I just got here.. I needed someone to talk to.." she cries, "so come down and open the door please"

"I'll be right there," I say then I get out of bed, still holding my phone with one hand. I go downstairs and open the front door.

I see her standing. It's raining and she's wet. She uses her hands to rub her arm for warmth. As her attention goes to me, I see how puffy and red her eyes are. "H… Hi" she tries putting up a smile.

"Han.." I say with open arms, but then she runs and hug me. Her arms wrap around my neck, holding on right as she cries on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Em, sorry for yelling at you" she said. I pull her inside where was dry and warm. I close the door and get some towels. It hit to me as she apologized. Some guy broke her heart again. I frown as I hand some towels to her.

Am I mad? Hell yea I am.

"You could crash here if you want too," I say.

"Yea, thanks" she says as she wipes her wet hair with a towel. She sits down on the couch and I'm far from her. I walk off the kitchen, still pissed. "Emily?" She calls. I sigh, and walk to the living room.

"Yea?" I ask.

"Can you please sit with me" she tucks her lips in and says. Her face pouts at me. I try to resist.. But I can't with a face like that. I walk over to her and sit next to her. She lies her head on my shoulder. "You're mad.." She says.

"No I'm not" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

She sits up and rests her hand on my thigh. I look down at the touch and back at her… I'm completely in her control already. But why? What is it about her that can make me so weak? I never felt this way before.

With her other hand she caresses my hand. "I .. I should of listened to you," she puts her head down, "God I'm so dumb. You were right.. All they want to do is just hook up and leave"

My eyes widened. "Did that guy try forcing you to do something?!" My voice raises. She stays quiet, "Hanna look at me." My voice stiffens. She slowly looks up into my eyes. Her eyes start to water.

Son of a bitch.

I stand up, "I just need his name Hanna, who is this asshole?" I say very angry and I look around for my car keys.

"Emily, stop" she says

"Stop?" I look at her. "This asshole deserves a damn lesson!"

"Emily I pushed him away and left. I swear, okay?" She said. I let out a breath and sit down next to her.

"I just.. I don't want you to get hurt" I say as I caress her cheek. I didn't mean to.. But I just did. Her face is cold. She looks at me.. She looks like she might be controlled. Her hand rests on top of mines. "Thank you Em.." Her eyes wander around.

"For what?"

"At least I know that if you're ever mad, you'll always stand up for me" she slowly says, "because you love me.."

"I do. I do love you," I say, "you're best friend, why wouldn't i? Whether I'm mad or not"

She looks up and her eyes stay staring at mine. "No.. More than being best friends.." She says.

She thinks I'm in love with her.. I don't know how to differ. I'm not in love with her! "Han.. It's not like that," I say, trying to convince myself also.

"Em, I'm not blind.. You love me.." She says. "I just .. Don't want to ruin our friendship, okay?"

"Han, I think you have the wrong idea" I don't know what to say because I, myself, might just be in love with her.

I say nothing, because I don't know what to say, "come on, it's late, we should just sleep in my room not the couch" she nods and follows behind me as I walk off to my room.

She lies down on my bed and I lay next to her, only facing the other side. "Night Em," she says.

"Night Hanna" I said. Though, it's a sleepless night now. She thinks I love her? I don't! .. ..right? I can't be in love with my best friend, I'm just protective. .. I can't.. I don't love her..

* * *

**Making more and more fics when I have to continue others is a bad habit of mines. Though, I hope you guys review and say what you think about it! Continue? Yes?**


	2. Emily's Heartbreak

**Emily's Pov**

The next morning, Hanna and I just ignored last night. We didn't bring up the guy she was with and we didn't mention how I am 'in love' with her. "You know, I been thinking," she says as we eat breakfast in her kitchen. "What?" I said, taking a bite of my cereal.

"I might take a break on dating, like I don't need a guy to make me happy. I got you, Spencer and Aria" Hanna said

I find myself smiling a bit, "Good choice," I said.

As we get to school we find Spencer and Aria at Spencer's locker, "Hey guys," I say

"Hey Em," they greet. A second later Aria points behind me, "look who's coming," she says. I turn around to see my girlfriend.

"Hey babe," she says then gives me a small kiss. She takes my hand and I follow behind her. I look behind me, I see Spencer and Aria giving me a thumbs up, supporting my relationship. Though I see Hanna with her arms crossed but a half smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" I laugh I follow her towards the school's pool. "Shh" she says. We walk in and stand in a particular spot.

"This is where we had one of our first kisses, and .. Happy one year anniversary!" She says before placing her lips on me. I close my eyes and kiss back, but I can help to think .. That I forgot about this day. We pull away for air, her smiles fades away a bit, "you forgot.." She says.

"No I didn't," I lie and look down.

She scoffs and walks away. "Paige," I follow behind her. "I'm sorry, it's just that everything been stressful.. Hanna needed someone and I was there, I forgot along the way" I said.

"Does Hanna need someone all the time, Em?" She turns around and I see her eye start watering.

"Why would you say that?" I ask

"About two weeks ago, you skipped our dinner date because," she starts to air quote, "Hanna needed someone', the same excuse you always give me" she said.

"I'm sorry, she's my best friend, and I have to be there for her" I cross my arms.

"What about me?" She says.

I didn't know what to say.. Again I was taking too long to answer this question. "We're done Emily." She walks away.

"Paige wait," I say trying to stop her, but she had already walked away and left. Honestly I feel so broken right now, whether I might be in love with someone else or not, it stings. Worst part of it, I can't find myself to stop her with much more effort. I feel a few tears streaming down my eyes, but I wipe then right away and leave the gym.

As I step out the gym I see Hanna. The bell rings for English, and I have class with her. I decide to walk to class by myself. I don't want to speak to anyone. "Em!" I hear Hanna call behind me then I see her wrap her arm around my left arm, "So you're just going to see me and not walk together like we always so to our class, _okay_" she laughs a little. No words come out of my mouth. I can't stop thinking that my girlfriend broke up with me.

"Em.." Hanna says trying to get my attention. She looks at me, "are you okay?"

I quietly say, "uh, Paige broke up with me" I try holding back the tears.

Before we step a foot in Fitz' class, she stands in front of me. She looks at me in the eye and doesn't say anything. I can't handle looking at her too long so my eyes wander around. She wraps her arms around my neck and confront me in for a hug. It was just what I needed. I find myself crying on Hanna's shoulder. "It's okay," I hear her say quietly. Rubbing my back lightly. I need to stop crying. I pull away from Hanna's arms and just whip my eyes and put on a fake smile I can. "I'm.. I'm okay" I say, trying to tell myself also.

"You sure?" she asks. I nod yes and we walk inside class before the bell rings.  
—

* * *

After English, I just went off to my other classes, which luckily, I didn't have with Hanna and the others. Usually I would meet up with Spencer, Hanna, or Aria (maybe all of them) after school, but this time I went home.

I lock my self inside my house. I can't stand to see anyone right now. My mind is all stuffed and I don't know what to think. Paige breaking up with me stings.. A lot. Though, I don't know what I feel for Hanna. Hanna, who assumes I love her… Do I?

Each and every time I see her I get weaker. I don't want to see her, maybe these feelings I'm having, will go away. I hear my phone beep. I look at it, it's a text message from Hanna. "Hey where are you? Are you drilling crashing at my place while your moms away? - Hanna" I didn't respond at all.

I stay and sit around in my house. It is lonely but I so have a lot of time to think.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Emily's nowhere to be found. I wonder how's she doing, I pull our my phone and text her again, _"Em, what's up? I'm going to come by if you don't text back. -Hanna"_ out of nowhere I feel myself bumping into someone and hearing a lot of things fall.

"I'm sorry.." I hear a male voice say. I look up and see a tall, really cute guy. "No, I'm sorry, here let me help you" I say, as I kneel down picking up the books and papers that were on the floor.

"No it's okay, thanks" he sighs, but I try to help anyways. As I get back up to my feet, holding 2 heavy books, waiting for him to stand so I can hand it to him. The guy stands up and looks at me, "thanks, sorry about that" he says.

"No it's my fault," I say handing the books to him. "Have fun studying, I guess" I said.

"I'll try," he smiles a bit, "I'm uh.. Travis," he tries holding all the books and papers he carries with one hand as he pulls the other hand out for a handshake.

"Hanna" I say as I shake his hand.

"Well, uh, sorry for running into you.." He says a bit shyly, "See you around, I hope" he grins.

"Yea sure," I say, but then all of my attention when back down to my phone as I felt it vibrate in my hand. It was a text from Emily, saying, _'I'm okay, just want time alone - Emily'_

I knew in that moment she needed someone. Whenever she pushed people away it was also a time she needed someone the most.

I drove all the way to her house and knocked on her door. No answer. I knock again. Still none. I know she's in there, probably in her room. I take a key, where they hid in the plant in case they get locked out, and open the house, putting the key back. "Em?" I call.

I go up to her room and open the door. She's asleep. I sigh then I sit beside her. She slowly opens her eyes, "Not now Han," she says with her raspy voice from crying.

"You know I'm here for you right?" I say. Rolling a strand of her hair around my finger.

"Han leave me alone." She said. Turning to the other side, facing her window, and avoiding me more. "Emily, talk to me" I sigh.

"Hanna I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now!" She raises her voice.

I frown a bit. Why would I waste my time trying to help someone that doesn't even want my assistance? "Fine" I said as I get up and walk at her room, shutting the door behind me. I know she needs time so I'll give it to her.

* * *

**Ouch! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to hit that review button ;) This is a mainly Hannily story guys, so don''t worry about a thing.**

**And to the guest that loves haleb a lot; I appreciate that you love haleb a lot, so do I, but this is a Hannily fic. And if you don't like Hanna being 'gay' then choose a different fic, especially not Hannily because you seem to dislike it. All these facts you're stating about Marlene and Ashley Benson and stuff, is really none of my concern about my fics because this website it called _Fanfiction_.net. Fanfiction means where people write stories the way they want too, probably changing things along the way.**

**Shoutout to the guest; Spoby!**


	3. To See Her Hurt

**Hanna's POV**

I tried and tried talking to Emily. I'm not one to give up, especially when it comes to my best friend, but clearly Emily needs her space. Getting through a break up is hard. It's another day of school and Emily just goes on with her day, speaking to no one. "Can you tell me why Emily isn't talking to us?" Spencer says as she sits down beside me. Emily is our best friend, but her break up is her business, so if she is ready to tell Spencer (and Aria) about it, she will. "Uh, I don't know," I lie.

Then, Aria sits down at the table and says, "I'm seriously getting tired of mike," she sighs. "What happened now?" Spencer asks. As their voices trail off, I couldn't help but notice that guy, Travis, I ran into yesterday. He was hanging up some papers against the poster board.

"….na!" Aria waves her hand to my face. "Huh, what?" I say. "I asked you where Em was.." Aria says slowly. Why do they expect I know where Emily is? She's your best friend too.

"I don't know" I said, instead of saying what was in my mind. My eyes travel back to Travis, then the lunch bell rings. I wait till Spencer and Aria leave so I could probably go and say hi to Travis, "you coming Han? It's Fitz's class, and we all have it together so.." Spencer says waiting for my reply.

"You guys go ahead," I say, picking up my bag on my shoulder. They walk away to class together and I turn back to see if Travis was still behind me from a far. He was already walking off to wherever he was off next. I catch up to him. I don't know, but something about him amuses me. "Hey stranger," I said, behind him. He turns around a smiles a bit. "Hi" he said

He hands me of the papers he pinned against the walls and I looked at it. It was just another one of those reminders or slogans to tell you to go to the Poetry Slam.

I give him a weird look, "You're into poetry?"

"No," he smiles a bit, "I'm just doing this because I'm into clubs. Gets me more credits"

"Well are you going to this?" I ask

"Most likely. Only because I have too" he said, "You should come"

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said," I said, cutting him off shortly, "I'm just not really into.. Yea"

"Again, me either," he chuckles a little, "but maybe we could get something to eat after?"

I look at him and smiled a little. But then I remember what I told Emily. I said that I was going to stop dating for a while.. "I'll think about it," I was already almost at my classroom.

I waved a him then walked away to my class. "Wait!" He said then I turn around to see him walk fast behind me. "How about you call me and let me know if you're going or not? I'll leave a open seat for you," he smiles sweetly.

I nodded politely. He then writes his number on a paper and hands it to me. "Bye Travis"

"See you later," he said then turns around to walk away. I walk into my class right when the bell rings. Everyone looks at me. God I hate when this happens. I just quietly take my seat. I then to my right, Emily's not here, or at least not in her seat. It was someone else. I then around and see Emily sitting all the way in the back with her head down.

And in that moment I felt hurt, because she's hurt.

* * *

**Short update, I know. Though I hoped you enjoyed it. The last line was a quote from on of my favorite movies, Stuck In Love. (I just watched it like 2 weeks ago and I'm in love with it) It's not a direct quote because I changed it around a little.**

**I really am trying to update faster on all my stories whenever I can! Though I need a lot feedback to continue, so make sure you check out and review my other stories like _Hit and Run, Almost Is Never Enough, The Wrong Kiss, _and_ The Five Date Experiment. _They are all hannily fics (_Almost Is Never Enough_ is Spemily vs Hannily, just saying)**


	4. Dreams and Screams

**Emily's Pov**

_You're not in love with her, Emily Fields_ I tell myself.

I copy down the notes the teacher was writing down on the overhead. _God why is this class so quiet_ The class is so quiet and I hate it so much. I wonder what Hanna's doing right now.. No I shouldn't wonder. It'll just cause me to think more about her. I look at Mrs. Lewis, she continues explaining what's she's writing. I stare at my paper and look around the class. Half of the class has there heads down, asleep.

_Maybe a little nap would take me away from misery._ I set my arms down my table and lie my head against it. I close my eyes slowly and fall asleep.  
_

_I press my lips against hers hard and slid my arms around her waist. Which is really tiny. It feels so good but the mystery to it is that I have no idea who I'm kissing. She pulls away and her face is blank. She pushes me onto my back as we fall onto a white bed with candles surrounding. She straddles me and roughly sucks the hell out of my neck._

_Moans and moans escape my lips. "Say my name," the voice says, but I'm too distracted by the pleasure to recognize it._

_Her face is buried into my neck, "What's your name?" I say through a moan. I feel a smirk against my neck and she lifts her face up. I slowly recognize the face as her eyes show up, along with the rest of her face. Her face was beautiful, but it doesn't change the fact who she is._

_My eyes widen then I say, "Hanna?!"_

I jump up from table, knocking my textbook on the floor. Most of the class jumps a little and they look at me. I feel a burn on my face. "Sorry" I apologize to Mrs. Lewis, who's glaring at me. The class just continued what they were doing, as well Mrs. Lewis.

"Okay, anyways.." Mrs. Lewis says and her voice trails off.

It didn't take me too long to realize that I just practically had a sex dream with my best friend. How weird is that. There's another side of me that just wants every bit of that dream to come true. _Snap out of it. She even said she didn't want to ruin our friendship._ I mentally slap myself.

_Bell ring_

Thank god. One more class to go.

Then it hit me. Fitz. The class where I have all, Spencer, Aria, and _Hanna_. Should I skip? Life would be so much easier. _My mom would kill me, though_. I sigh and just head towards my last class of the day. I walk in, one foot stumbling after the other. _I don't want to go in, I don't want to_

As I step inside I see Spencer and Aria giving Hanna a confused look. Probably something dumb Hanna said. I try my best to walk passed then without eye contact, but I feel someone grab my arm. "Hey Em," I turn around and see Hanna. "Where were you? Haven't seen you all day, not even lunch" She continues. I look at Spencer and Aria, who's faces were equally concerned. I look back at Hanna, the girl I was having some makeout session with in my dream. I can't look at her. My eyes wander around the room and I say, "I just wanted to be alone." _Hey. At least I didn't lie._

Before they said anything I took my seat in the back, but a seat away from Aria.

After class Hanna kept looking back at me. God no. I don't want to see her. I don't even know what I'm feeling. Why did she have to point out this 'love' I supposedly had for her? It just made me think more about things now.

The way her blond perfect hair bounces, the way she isn't afraid to say what she thinks, and her body. She done a lot and damn, _work paid off well._

_Shit. _Ugh I never used to think this about her. Also I never fantasizes about her before.. Okay that sounded weird.

* * *

Did I just hear what I been longing to hear? The bell? Yes!

"Hey" I look up to see Spencer. She stands on the side of my desk. I just return a hello with a wave and her up to go towards the door. She stops me right away. "You okay?" She asks. The class was almost empty, then a concerned Hanna and Aria stay longer and look at me and Spencer.

"Spence, I'm fine. Now leave me alone," I said then lightly push her out of my way. Before I leave out the class room I hear aria asking what was wrong with me. I then feel a hand grab my elbow. "Em," the voice spins me around.

Hanna. I look down and said, "Yea?"

"You know shutting me and the others out doesn't make anything better, right?"

"I just want to be left alone, what's _so_ hard about that?!" I snap. Hanna didn't know what to say.. She looked a bit hurt and I then felt guilty right away. I sigh, "I- I didn't mean it like that-"

"No it's okay. Take your time. Call me when you need me," and with that moment she turned around and walked away. She was mad and sad at the same time. _Great._

I don't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try harder to update faster, I swear. I really hope you liked Emily's little dream! Trust me.. There will be more of that.. a little more extreme. But the question is, will it be real? Or just another fantasy?**

**M****ake sure to hit that review button and feel free to leave suggestions!**


	5. Realizations

**Previously on You and I, Emily has a sex dream during class with Hanna and starts to alienate her friends.**

**Hanna's POV**

Emily being upset is probably the worst thing ever. I hate when she's upset. Though I understand why. Breakups are never pretty and I'm not even sure if I'm over Caleb. The guy who left me. The guy who is probably with another girl, _Miranda,_ the guy who was my boyfriend.

_Move on._ I tell myself daily. Today was the day of the poetry slam, the one that Travis had invited me too. I had nothing to do anyway. Well today was supposed to be a movie day Emily and I usually have, but due to the fact that she's not speaking to anyone, there's no point. I made my way to the Brew and my first instinct was to look if Emily was here for her shift. But she wasn't here.

"Hey stranger" I hear a deep voice greet. I turn around me and see Travis

"Hi there"

"Isn't poetry not your thing?" He asked

"Isn't not yours either?"

He shook his head, "Touche"

We sat next to each other while watching young adults and some former classmates perform. All they were doing syaig their deep thoughts. Some were weird and gross, and others were just deep. Though overall, I was very bored.

I close my eyes a little and yawn. Travis turns to me and say, "Come on" He stands up and looks at me

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to buy you coffee, maybe?"

I stood up and walked with him to the counter. He ordered the coffees and we waited for our orders. "So why did you show up to this?" I ask

"Well it was also some extra credit to come to this" He said as he got our coffees. He handed me one, "Thanks" I said

"So why did you?"

"Had nothing to do" I sigh at the thought of Emily. We would usually spend our nights watching Netflix.

* * *

_(A few more days later)_

**Emily's POV**

It's been a two weeks since I shut Hanna and everyone else out. It's not mainly because of my breakup with Paige, it's mostly because Hanna. Ever since she assumed that I was in love with her, everything has been so confusing. The more I don't see her and shut her out, is the more I feel the need of her. Though I can't feel this way for her, it'll just ruin our friendship.

..And after all this time thinking, I still don't know if I am in love with her.. _You're not. Emily Fields. You are not in love with your best friend. _I find myself thinking that constantly.

Spencer and Aria had came by to see if I was alright, but then I just push them away also. This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing be doing this. I am over Paige, to be honest. Now realizing it, maybe I wasn't really into her as much as I am of Hanna.

It's now lunch time at school, and I look for Hanna, so I can apologize to her for snapping at her that one day. I go down the hallway looking to the left and right, I find Spencer and Aria, but not Hanna. I walk up to them, "Hey guys.." I said

"Are you done avoiding us?" Spencer crosses her arms and say.

"Seriously Em, what was wrong? Why did you just shut-" Aria was saying before I cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Paige broke up with me and I just needed space" I look down and say.

Spencer and Aria looked at me and felt bad, "I'm sorry.. We didn't know" Spencer said

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I should of told you guys" I said, "Where's Han?"

"She's.. I don't know" aria said, then Spencer says, "I think she's with that guy she's been hanging out with?"

Then that surprised me, "guy?"

"Yea, I think it was some guy named Travis or something?" Aria looks at Spencer to make sure. "Yea it is," Spencer nods. The thought that Hanna even said she was going to take a break from guys kinda, actually is does make me a bit mad. Considering all the guys she dates are _all_ the same.

—

Later on, after school, I went over Hanna's. I knock on the door repeatedly until she opens the door. "Hey," I said and waved at the same time.

She lets me inside and says, "Are you okay now?" I can hear how concern she is in her voice.

"I'm okay, I just needed to recover from the breakup," I say. Does that count as a lie?

Her eyes focus on mine, her hands travel through her hair on top of her head, and her eyebrows are furrowed. _God. Why is she making that face_

She wraps her arms around neck, with her neck resting on my shoulder. I feel myself tense. "Well I hope you're okay now. I really missed you" She said

Everything inside of me is burning and I don't think I ever felt this way. I hug her back, and this is probably the best feeling ever.

I always thought hugs were better then kisses. You get to pull someone close and hold on to them, for as long as you want. You get the feeling that you never want to let go. You get to hold the one person. Or anyone. Someone you love.

And I now realize.. I'm in love with Hanna Marin.

* * *

**Hey! Emily loves Hanna awwawaaw *ugly crying* ****I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I know I said I would update Hit and Run soon, but I been so caught up in things and I already had this in my Doc Manager and I started to work on it. Don't worry, I will be updating the other stories!**

**Remember to Review !**


	6. Hanna and Emily Take Manhattan

**Emily's Pov**

Sitting at the lunch table, with Aria and Spencer, I couldn't help but notice Hanna. I watch over Spencer's shoulder. She was sitting in a table with that guy, Travis. Are they dating? Are they a thing? Hanna would've told me. This guy is probably no good anyways. Hanna says something and Travis smiles. He pats her shoulder and stands up. Hanna stands up too and keeps on having a conversation with him.

They both look like they are smiling. I feel something burning inside of me in my stomach.

Jealousy. That's what I feel rising in my stomach. He walks off and Hanna walks towards us. I look right away, in case she catches me already looking at me.

"Hey guys" She sits next to us.

"Hey Han," Aria said winking at her.

"What?" Hanna awkwardly asks, through a smile

"Are you and _Traaaavis _a thing now?" She asks. I look up and wait for Hanna's answer.

"Yea, you guys look pretty cute together" Spencer points out. _God. Shut up Spencer. _

"No, we're just friends" Hanna said. Then suddenly I felt a bunch of weight fall off my shoulders in relief.

"Since when do you like to take it slow?" Aria laughs

"I didn't say I was taking it slow!" Hanna said, as her cheeks get pink. _Oh my god. Is she blushing?_

The bell rings. _Finally. _Aria and Spencer walk off to their next class together and left Hanna and I at the table alone. I get my bag and put it over my shoulder. "So how do you really see this, Travis guy?" I ask, standing up.

We walk together and she says, "He's nice. But it's really nothing. Remember, I did say taking a break off guys"

I nod and tuck my lips in through a smile. "Hey, Em do you want to come over later?"

"Well I practically live at your house anyways" I laugh

"Okay, because I have some news! I'll tell you later when you come over, bring Spencer and Aria" She said

"Okay"

* * *

We gather around in Hanna's kitchen. Spencer making coffee, as usual. "Okay, so what's the news?" Aria asks

"The news is," Hanna said, drumming both of her index fingers on the counter, "New York!" Her mouth is open into a smile, waiting for us to say something.

"What about New York?" Spencer said

"Okay, there's a new hotel opening in New York. My mom could book us into it for 2 days. Free hotel service! And the best part of it is the _free _food" Hanna said. She sounds so excited. "So let's go this weekend?"

Spencer, Aria, and I exchange looks. "I'm up for it" I said

"Yea, me too" Aria nods. We all look to Spencer. "I don't know, there's this thing with Tob-"

"_Free _coffee, Spence" Hanna cuts her off.

"Count me in" Spencer said.

* * *

It was Friday now. Just a day before we leave to New York. I came over Hanna's and helped her pack. She looked slightly irritated, "What's wrong?" I ask

"Aria's bailing" Hanna sighed

"Why?"

"Something about setting up the Engagement party for her mom"

"It's okay, it'll just be me, you, and Spencer" I said

"Yea, but I really wanted the four of us to hangout somewhere other this town"

"We'll have an amazing time at New York, okay?"

Her lips curves and she was smiling. "Yea, okay"

"So where in New York and we staying?" I ask

"Manhattan" Hanna said. Manhattan? That's fancy

* * *

It was now the morning of the day we leave to Manhattan. We didn't have a lot of things packed, because we were only going to be gone for two days. I put our light bag of clothes into Hanna's car. She comes out the house and locks the door. "So Spencer's not coming" She rolls her eyes

"What? Why?" I ask, with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Toby's birthday" Hanna said

"Well, do you still want to go, then?" I ask, hoping she says yes.

"Of course I still want to go. Manhattan, baby!" She smiles and opens her car door and sits in the drivers seat. I sit in the passenger seat and open the window. "Well, Emily Fields, looks like its just me and you in Manhattan" She said, turning on the radio. I smile back at her. God, this girl is a beauty.

She drives off and the music blasts. Then reality hit me. Me, her, _alone_ in Manhattan. _Shit._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and a suggestion if you'd like. Trust me, the next chapters are probably the beginning.**


End file.
